Once Upon a High school
by Always and Forever81
Summary: Emma finds love in high school.


Emma is a high school student who exboyfriend Neil does seen to want to leave her alone. She start to date this new guys Killian. There first day back after their first date seem to get Neil to change is mind about breaking up. Killian walk in with his arm around emma. Mary was first to come to them

Hey you two  
Hey they both said  
So who are you guys doing  
We're great why  
Well Neil keep asking about you  
Why hell would he do that  
Babe it ok I don't care about what he wants

Just them Neil came up to them.  
Can we talk Emma  
Sorry were busy  
Come on just need 5mins  
Fine what do you want  
I want to get back together  
Like hell said Killian(emma told that like to lean into him, when made him relax a little)  
To bad I have you a change and your wanted to break up  
But  
No but we have to go(just then emma cell rang)  
Hello  
Hey Em  
Graham, how are you  
Well I'm good I'm coming back home to see you  
Great I can't wait to see you  
Me too  
I miss you so much  
Me too  
So should I ask my parents if you can stay with us  
Yea that would be great  
Thanks so do you want me to pick you up on my way to your house  
Yea thanks atless that mean I don't have to take the bus  
Ok see you then bye  
Bye

So back to what I was saying said Neil, we really need to talk  
I can't today my friend is coming to pick me up, so another time  
You mean Graham  
Yea but why does it matter who my friend is  
It doesn't to me but maybe your boyfriend would like you spending time with him  
Bugger off Neil it her business who she spend time with not you  
Just saying alright I will talk to you  
later(he left)  
What does he have against your l Friend  
Well when we were dating, Graham and me planed a trip together and well Neil didn't take it well know that were going to stay together  
Oh so what happen  
He try to beat up Graham but he didn't know that Graham was a sheriff so he would fight him  
Is that the reason you guys broke up because how he act  
Well yes and no he choose to break up because he does true me to be along work Graham because he knowing about my crush on Graham  
Oh so that why he said I should be worried  
Yea but you don't  
I know, let get you to your last class before your later  
Ok but you don't have to wait back today if you want you can go with your friends  
Nah I'll wait with you until your friend comes  
Thank babe(he drop me off at her class, after class they walk outside hand in hand)

She drop his hand soon as she saw Graham. She ran into his arms.  
Hey darling I missed you too  
Me too  
Sorry to interrupt love but I have to go  
Oh I'm sorry babe(she kissed him)  
I call you later  
Ok

She left with Graham and Killian realized why Neil didn't like Graham. He pretty good looking. So Graham took emma our for dinner and then take her home to see if her parent will let him stay with them.  
Hey mom and dad can Graham stay over while he visiting  
Yea good to see your Graham  
You too so where can I stay tonight  
The room text to Emma's is free  
Thank so Emma can I drive you to school and pick you up tomorrow  
Yea I would love that

The next morning they left so early for school then end up spending sometime talking as they wait  
So what your boyfriend name?  
Killian and how about you what your girlfriend name?  
I don't have one right now  
A good looking guy like you don't have a girlfriend  
Nope, so you think I'm good looking  
Oh shut you left, let go sit outside  
Ok(they wait like 10mins more and then Killian came)

Hey love and hey Graham  
Hey babe(he hug and kissed him)  
Em I'm going to go, I'll see you later  
Ok(she hug him too)  
Em,your still wear the necklace I gave you  
Yea and so are you  
What you thought because you left I would stop wearing it  
Maybe  
Then way are you stilling wearing your  
You know why  
Yup I do, I hope your can stay long(Killian I'm confused)  
What up with the necklace you guys keep talking about( emma is the one to answer him)  
Before he left for college we wanted something so we could remember each other so the necklace was the way we did that  
Oh, I did notest the necklace but I never understand why it was so important  
So I'm going to go Em  
K bye I'll see you later  
Yup, bye Killian it nice to meet you. Em call me if you want a ride  
Ok( graham left and Killian and emma when to the park together)

There siting on a bench talking and eating ice cream.  
What do want to do?  
Let keep doing what we're doing right now( as there were talking graham came into the same park with Kelly an old friend who hated emma)  
Em!  
Hey Graham and Kelly  
Hey Killian this is my friend Kelly and Em met her along time ago  
Hey Kelly  
Hey Killian I lover your accent  
Thanks  
So where r u from( she don't care about graham and emma. All that matter is getting Killian)  
He from Ireland too like Graham  
That right love( when Kelly heard what he called her, she didn't like it)  
Oh I though he from England like Edward  
Leave Edward out of this(said emma)  
Who Edward ask Killian  
An old friend of emma said graham  
Oh  
Killian let leave graham and Kelly alone and go have some fun  
Oh ok

Killian and emma spend the rest of the day together and other there walk home. He ask about Edward.  
So how did u met Edward?  
I watch his kids. My dad didn't want me to work for him, so I took a job with Edward in England.  
Oh why did you leave the job  
It was not a choose  
What do you mean  
My parents came for a visit and Edward and I when horseback riding the day before they came and I fell and got hurt  
Oh what did you break anything  
No just sprain my wrist  
That sucks  
Yup but my parent were mad about that and the they walking in on us kissing  
Really  
Yea why didn't your parent didn't like him  
They said he was too old for me  
How old was he  
30  
How old were you  
19  
Now I understand, why did you listen  
I didn't make a lot of money and I wanted to go to college plus they are my parents  
Oh make sense, tell take you home then

They walk to emma house, just then a car pull up by them.  
Hey Em do you want a ride  
Nah should you be with your girlfriend  
She not my girlfriend and I'm very sorry for what she said to you  
What ever, let's go Killian Before I forget to tell you she never liked me when we were in school. It was even worse when you came to talk to the class. And she ask do you have any opening in your company. And you told her I work for you.


End file.
